Inter House Bonding
by FloatingCloudBadger
Summary: James Potter cannot go a week without getting in trouble. The problem is that others sometimes get a little tired of this. Especially Ravenclaws.
1. Not Noticing

**Not Noticing**

**Gaby Kirkwood  
**

All alone in my Common Room, I couldn't think of anything to do but wander around the school.

I had just gotten to the greenhouses when somebody seized me by the waist and pulled me back around the corner.

"What the…?" I exclaimed, twisting around to see who was pulling me so urgently.

I gasped, turning furiously red.

"Get out of the way," hissed James, finally letting go of me.

"Holy snitches, James," I muttered. "What are you doing?"

James brushed his hair out of his eyes, and eyed me with slight irritation.

"You weren't mean to come up here," he told me, slightly exasperated. "It's a trap."

I raised my eyebrows. "Who for?"

"Butterworth."

"I see," I said stiffly. "Well, then, ingenious as I'm sure your plan is-"

"Oh, get lost, Kirkwood," said James disgustedly.

"Why don't you!" I replied, irritated, and flounced off in the other direction.

I was pretty sure I hated James Potter.

And I was also pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

"Oi!"

I smiled to myself, realising by the livid tone of James' voice that he'd seen what I'd done to his trick with a simple flick of my wand.

"Kirkwood, get back here!"

I ignored him, throwing my hair back over my shoulder.

I hear footsteps behind me, but I ignored them, speeding up a little.

Before I could get any further, something hit me with the force of a Bludger and I found myself on the floor, James on top of me.

I struggled half-heartedly, but really, little as I wanted to admit it, having James lying on me was actually not a bad feeling.

I closed my eyes, feeling James so close to me that I could feel his breath on my nose.

Both of us had stopped struggling.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, but before I had time to take anything in, I heard a small cough above us, and quickly rolled out from under James Potter and jumped up to face our Herbology teacher.

Professor Longbottom looked rather amused.

"Is this the place?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

I felt my face turn a bright, boiling scarlet.

"Professor, we weren't-"

Professor Longbottom held up his hand for silence. "Gaby, I believe you."

I chanced half a glance at James and saw that he was looking furious and hardened my face.

Professor Longbottom gave us a look. "Just be careful, OK?"

Without giving us a chance to respond, he gave us a last, amused look and walked off.

Without giving James a second glance, I turned to follow him.

"Oi, Kirkwood."

Once again, I kept walking.

"Are you still mad at me?"

I sighed, but kept walking.

"Gaby?"

My teeth gritted, I turned around, and glared at him. "Yes, _Potter_, I'm still mad at you."

James looked vaguely bewildered. "Really? It's been a whole fortnight."

"And you've apologized over zero times."

"I don't do apologizing."

"Shame."

I turned and started to walk back to the Common Room.

"Gaby," said James exasperatedly, taking my arm and pulling me back around to face him. "I am sorry."

"Good," I replied sarcastically, trying to shake my arm free.

James leaned in closer.

"Do you forgive me now?"

"No."

He moved closer, still gripping my arm.

Slightly breathless, I swallowed, trying not to let myself get overwhelmed.

And, before I could do anything else, James Potter moved even closer and kissed me.


	2. Not Succeeding

**Not Succeeding**

**James Potter**

Girls stay angry for way too long.

I mean, OK, I had come close to kissing Gaby before. And, yes, I had then ignored her and humiliated her.

But, really, she should have forgiven me, and not forced me to snog her behind the greenhouses.

And not forced me to embarrass ourselves in front of Professor Longbottom.

Again.

We were just getting into it, when he came back around the corner and, inexplicably, coughed slightly menacingly.

Mortified, we sprang apart, and avoided looking at him.

"I'm guessing you think this_ is_ the place."

Chancing half a glance at Gaby, I saw the slight smile on her pink-tinged face, and tried not to smile myself.

Professor Longbottom gave us a long, hard look. "I want to see you two in my office, tonight."

He didn't look so amused anymore, and I found my own face turning slightly red.

"Professor, we're sorry!"

I took a look at Gaby's anxious face, so timid and afraid.

Professor Longbottom sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I've already let you two off today, I'm sorry, Gaby, but you will have to come and see me."

Gaby sighed, and stared at the floor.

Professor Longbottom gave us another disappointed frown and left.

Giving Gaby a sideways glance, I acted on impulse and quickly darted after Professor Longbottom.

"Professor!"

Professor Longbottom turned around and faced me, still frowning.

I took a deep breath and began.

"Look, Professor, that was my fault," I said quickly. "Seriously, can you not just let her off and give me the detention or whatever?"

Professor Longbottom sighed again. "James-"

I groaned. "Professor! I swear, it wasn't her fault, she didn't even know that I was going to-"

Professor Longbottom gave me a look that was almost a glare and I stopped short in surprise, looking up at him pleadingly.

He ran his hand through his hair again. "James, I really am sorry."

I looked around at Gaby, sitting on the bench looking at her feet and increased the power of my gaze.

For a moment, Professor Longbottom seemed to want to give in, but then he sighed again.

"James, I just can't make exceptions, I'm sorry," he said firmly. "Now, I don't know what's going on between you and Gaby, but that just isn't acceptable."

And without another word, he turned, looking slightly guilty, and jogged back up to the castle.

I was the one sighing.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and walked back to Gaby.

"You OK?"

Gaby looked up at me, not looking angry anymore. "Yeah, James, I'm fine."

I sat down next to her.

"I asked Longbottom if he'd let you off," I said ruefully.

"Yeah, I know."

I looked up at her, surprised.

"You could hear from all the way over here?"

"Not all of it." Gaby shrugged. "But I could guess the rest."

"Oh."

There was a silence.

"Why are you so worried about going to Longbottom's office? All he'll do is lecture us a bit and give us a detention, maybe."

I waited for Gaby, who was looking inexpressibly uncomfortable, to talk.

"Exactly," she said at last.

"Wait, what?" I said, confused.

Gaby rolled her eyes. "That's exactly it. I don't _want_ to be lectured, and I don't _want_ a detention, do I?"

"Oh," I said again. "I suppose not."

Gaby smiled sarcastically.

"Is this a Ravenclaw thing?" I asked at last, not taking my eyes off her face. "You know, the stupidly-competitive thing?"

Gaby frowned. "I suppose." She paused. "I think maybe it's just a Gaby thing, though."

"And never having had a fortnight without a detention is a James thing."

"Of course."

There was a pause.

"Well, James, I'd better get up to the Common Room," she said eventually. "I'll see you."

And as her lips made swift contact with my cheek, I realised that I had to get her out of this, and started to think of a plan.

I lifted my hand up to feel the place where she had touched me, and suddenly had the most perfect idea.


	3. Not Quite Understanding

**Not Quite Understanding**

**Gaby Kirkwood**

When we finally emerge from Professor Longbottom's office, I'm impressed about how James handled that.

How he had even known that pairing Professor Longbottom with his Aunt Luna would aggravate the teacher so much that he'd let us off was beyond me.

"How did you come up with that?" I asked, amazed, as soon as we were out of earshot.

James shrugged, his eyes sparkling.

"No, seriously."

He turned to look at me, beaming. "It's not hard. I've had a fair bit of practise."

I smiled, and we began to walk up to the library.

"James…"

He turned and smiled at me, waiting.

"James, has there ever been a month when you haven't been in trouble?"

It was clear that James had to think about it, because he stopped and stared at me, puzzled.

"I don't think so," he said at last.

There's a long silence.

"Why, Gaby?"

I sighed.

"You think you could?" I asked, trying to keep my face casual.

It wasn't James' fault, and his habit of getting in trouble was part of what I liked about him, but I didn't want to spend every night in detention with him.

James blinked, but soon a smile crowded his face. "Of course."

"I dare you."

James didn't look surprised, and nodded proudly.

"On one condition," he added, and I was suddenly wary.

I stared at the worrying gleam in his eye, waiting for me to say something.

"What's the condition?" I asked finally.

"You get as many detentions as you can," he said triumphantly. "In one month, and in stupid, stupid ways."

I felt my face pale, but perhaps it was a price I had to play.

"Alright," I said at last. "And what happens if you get a detention?"

James considered. "You can punish me any way you wish."

"And how many detentions do I have to get?"

He considered again. "As many as you can. At least ten."

Ten!

I nodded, and we solemnly shook hands.

How on earth was I meant to get a detention?

I was in Ravenclaw! No one in Ravenclaw could ever be bothered with trouble, I had no one to learn from, and, most importantly, I didn't think I could trust myself not to mess it up.

After an hour of both panicking and walking with James, we came to Professor Longbottom's office, where we saw the biggest hypocrite we had ever seen, and, after a quick glance, waited patiently for him to finish.

When he finally stopped, he beamed at his wife.

"Good day?" said Mrs Longbottom, amused.

"Um, yeah," said Professor Longbottom, bashfully.

It was then that he turned around and saw me and James smirking at him.

"And you told us off!" said James, grinning.

Professor Longbottom turned even redder, looking embarrassed.

"I'm married to Hannah, James, it's an entirely different thing," he said, looking vaguely panicked.

We grinned.

"I'm serious!" he protested. "It is a different thing!"

We grinned even harder.

"Oh, fine, ten points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for proving me wrong," he said, rolling his eyes, even while looking amused.

Blushing, he put his arm around his wife's shoulder and they went off, leaving me and James alone.

James turned to me, his palms stretched up to the sky.

"See?" he told me, palms facing the ceiling in admiration of himself. "Flying start."

I gulped.


	4. Not Calm

**Not Calm**

**James Potter**

For me, I reasoned in bed that night, staying out of trouble for a whole month would be impossible.

I mean, teachers hated me. They actually, physically hated me.

Even the days when I was reasonably well behaved, they would assume that I was up to something.

I needed someone who was good (other than Gaby) to advise me. Someone who had probably never had a detention in his life.

And with that, I rolled over, and decided to go and see Professor Longbottom.

***

Bright and early the next morning, which thankfully was Saturday, I knocked on Professor Longbottom's door, and beamed at his suspicious face.

"What is it, James?" he asked warily.

"Can I come in?" I said brightly.

"What are you up to?" He squinted at me.

Even when I was trying to be good.

"Nothing!" I protested.

Professor Longbottom sighed, but stepped aside to let me in.

"So, James," said Professor Longbottom, sitting down on the other side of his desk. "What seems to be the problem?"

I dived straight in.

"How do I stay out of trouble for a month?" I asked bluntly.

Professor Longbottom choked on his tea, and stared at me.

"James, I would have thought that was obvious," he said slowly. "All you have to do is not put buckets of water above the door to my office."

He raised his eyebrows at me, and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said, slightly sheepishly. "Impulse reaction."

"To what?!" he said incredulously, chuckling in spite of himself.

I shrugged.

There was a silence.

"Seriously, though," I said after a moment. "How do I stay out of trouble? Everyone always suspects me!"

Professor Longbottom looked both understanding and thoughtful, and he paused for a moment, taking an absentminded sip of his tea.

"James, why don't you make a list of things you do when you try to be good, and write down whether or they work?" he suggested.

What an excellent idea!

I could have kissed him.

"Thanks, Professor!" I said, jumping up, and running out of his office, before he could get another word in.

Behind me, I distinctly heard Professor Longbottom say - "Number One - Don't harass Professor Longbottom at an unearthly hour of the morning and then run off."

What an excellent start. The man really was a genius.

Sitting down in the empty Common Room, I sat down and began to write.

**Things James Sirius Potter Is Not Allowed To Do When Trying To Be Good**

**1) Harass Professor Longbottom at an unearthly hour of the morning and then run off.**

**2) Be James Potter-ish.**

Pleased with my work, I set about research.

***

By the end of the day, I had a more extensive list, and, for some reason, being good was starting to seem vaguely fun.

Maybe it was just the way I did it.

**3) Pick Professor Longbottom's roses, and then give them to him as a "thank you".**

**4) Roll around on the floor in what is meant to be an endearing manner**

**5) Giggle for more than 15 seconds, even when you're trying to be cute**

**6) Hug Professor Longbottom.**

No wonder Gaby liked being good so much.


	5. Not Remotely Calm

**Not Remotely Calm**

**Gaby Kirkwood**

**A/N - I was just like to add that making this list took a whole day, and most of it is related to my lessons. And I also tested some of these - and I think a few more are still to be tested :P**

I really couldn't do it, I was sure.

I had never even had one detention, let alone ten in one month.

I had to do it, somehow, though, I was sure of that too. If I was asking James to be good for me, I had to be bad for him. It was a fair exchange.

I sighed.

I needed advice, from someone who had the power to give out detentions, to tell me what I had to do.

Bright and early next morning, I knocked on Professor Longbottom's office door, and waited patiently for him to open it.

To my surprise, I heard him sigh right before he wrenched the door open.

When he saw me, however, his face relaxed.

"Gaby," he said warmly. "What's the matter?"

I stared up at him, slightly puzzled. "Did you think I was someone else?"

Professor Longbottom, to my amusement, blushed, and scratched his nose in embarrassment.

"That's… er…" he said uncomfortably. "Well… kind of."

I smiled at him reprovingly.

"D'you want to come in?" he said bluntly, changing the subject as subtly as a flying brick.

I nodded, and he stepped aside to let me in.

"So, Gaby," he said, sitting down behind his desk. "What seems to be the matter?"

I paused, considering.

"Professor," I said thoughtfully at last, "what do you give out detentions for? Stupid things, I mean."

Professor Longbottom raised his eyebrows, looking like he finally understood something.

"Have you and James got some kind of bet on?" he asked me, slightly condescending.

Panicking, I shook my head violently.

"So you wouldn't be planning to get detention on purpose?"

I shook my head even more urgently, and Professor Longbottom sighed.

He picked up his teacup and took a long drag, looking like he was just searching for something to do.

I waited patiently, and eventually he spoke.

"Alright, Gaby, off the record," he said seriously. "If you are having a bet with James-"

I started to talk, but he held up his hand for quiet, and I fell silent.

"If you are having a bet with James," he repeated, "then don't feel obligated to do anything stupid. Trying to get detention on purpose_ is_ just plain stupid, Gaby, and this kind of thing goes on your record, you know that."

I sighed, but swallowed resolutely.

"Professor, there is no bet," I said quietly. "I promise you."

Professor Longbottom looked unconvinced, but he held up his hands in defeat.

"So," I said to break the silence. "What do you give detention for?"

Professor Longbottom ran a hand through his hair, looking like he was answering against his better judgement. "Well, Gaby, all sorts of things."

"Yes, but what?" I persisted.

"Oh, I don't know…" Professor Longbottom said tiredly.

Then his face lit up.

"Why don't you make a list?" he suggested. "Of all the things that you do to get detention and then _don't do them_."

He gave me a stern glance, but I was deep in thought.

Of course, making a list was a perfect idea, and, even better, it was perfectly Ravenclaw.

Barely noticing that Professor Longbottom was talking again, I jumped out of my chair and beamed. Ignoring his puzzled face, I rushed around his desk and threw my arms around him.

His face went rather red.

"Gaby…" he managed to choke out, before I let go of him (to his relief) and rushed out of the office.

Behind me, I distinctly heard a sigh. "Ways to get detention unless you're Gaby Kirkwood, number one - hug Professor Longbottom."

I beamed. The perfect name for my list.

Sitting down in middle of the corridor, I pulled out a quill and began to write.

**Ways For Anyone But Gaby Rachel Kirkwood (Apparently) To Get Detention**

**1) Hug Professor Longbottom**.

_It's a start_, I thought proudly, and got up to begin my research.

By the end of the day, I had more to add to my list.

**2) Hex Professor Flitwick's orange (apparently he likes it that way)**

**3) Army crawl around the school**

**4) Chase First Years**

**5) Skipping while singing "inappropriate" lyrics**

**6) Sit cross-legged in the middle of the corridor and sing "Ging gang goolie" over and over again.**

Looking down at the list, I realised that I was starting to enjoy this.

Oh dear.


	6. Not Being Believed

**Not Being Believed**

**James Potter**

On Monday, I decided to start my streak of being good by getting to class on time.

And so, when I entered Transfiguration that morning, only Professor Finnigan was there, marking papers.

"James," he said, both surprised and suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm early for class, Professor!" I said brightly, sitting down in my place and beaming at him.

"Very early," agreed Professor Finnigan, giving me an odd look. "You do know that your first lesson is Herbology?"

I frowned, and pulled my timetable out of my bag.

Monday, 9:00, Herbology.

Drat.

"Sorry, Professor!" I said, stuffing my timetable into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "Oh, but here's my homework!"

I ran up to his desk, and handed the bemused teacher a four page essay on Vanishing Spells.

"James, this isn't due in for two weeks!" he said weakly, staring at it. "You can't do this!"

I frowned, but before I could say anything else, the bell rung and I sprinted down to the greenhouses, determined to be on time.

**7) Hand in essays two weeks early**

**8) Turn up early to the wrong class**

I sprinted all the way down to the greenhouses, pushing First Years aside and chucking water over my head.

By the time I got there, I couldn't talk.

Professor Longbottom frowned at me. "James, why are you panting so much? And why are you so _wet_?"

I took a deep breath in, but I couldn't quite talk.

**9) Walk into Herbology panting to hard to talk and sopping wet.**

It took ten minutes to get my breath back, but when I did, I promptly grabbed Professor Longbottom's guitar from the side of the classroom, and slung it over my back.

Professor Longbottom looked frankly appalled.

**10) Touch Professor Longbottom's guitar.**

I shook my hair out of my eyes, and began to sing.

"Oh, I'm very sorry I'm late," I began, singing vaguely in tune to the song I was playing.

For some reason, the song sounded strangely like Billy Joel's _We Didn't Start the Fire_.

I hadn't even known I could play that, but I shrugged and continued.

"Though it wasn't my fault, it was as bad as assault," I continued brightly. "I'm very sorry I'm late, it did make you hating 'cos I kept you waiting!"

At this point, I proceeded to do a dramatic guitar solo, which was apparently too much for even the mellow Professor Longbottom.

"_James!_" he half-bellowed, and, unwillingly, I stopped. "_Will you stop it with the ridiculous, nonsensical singing_?!"

**11) Apologize for being late with an impromptu song that apparently doesn't even make any sense**

"James," he repeated, fuming. "That is just not acceptable. I-"

It was only at this that I noticed that Professor Longbottom was making his detention face, and I knew I had to take action.

"Please!" I cried, throwing myself to his feet, on my knees with remorse. "I'm so sorry!"

And with that, the sobs issuing from my mouth seemed to take over my body, and I rested my head on Professor Longbottom's feet.

"James, shut up!" he barked.

**12) Go down on bended knee to earn Professor Longbottom's forgiveness**

I complied willingly enough, and sat up, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Detention, James. My office, tonight."

My eyes widened in horror.

"No, Professor! I even made you up a song! Don't do this!"

Professor Longbottom hardened his mouth.

**13) Act like you and Professor Longbottom are lovers.**

"James, I'm sorry-" he began, and then I went crazy.

I ran up to the teacher, and threw my arms around him, practically crying.

"Please!" I said again, burying my head in his chest.

Professor Longbottom sighed, determinedly not touching me.

"James, let go of me," he said firmly.

Something told me he was trying not to laugh.

"No!" I sobbed, hugging him tighter. "You can't do this!"

"James, let go of me," he repeated dangerously, but I stuck fast.

"No!" I said again. "Not until you let me off!"

"James, I won't cave into blackmail," he warned me.

I started to cry harder.

"Please!" I said throatily. "Please, I'm begging you! In the name of Billy Joel, let me off!"

Professor Longbottom sighed. "What's your obsession with Billy Joel today?"

I shrugged, accidently headbutting him a bit.

Professor Longbottom grunted in pain, and then sighed.

"Fine," he said irritably. "If you let go of me, I'll let you off detention! But I'm not condoning this."

**14) Hug Professor Longbottom to earn his forgiveness and refuse to let go until he lets you off detention**

Ignoring his last words, I released him with glee and, started to dance.

It might have been accompanied by air guitar.

**15) Do a war dance when you get off of detention**

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Go and wait outside, please, James."

I blinked at him. "Why?"

"James," he said patronisingly. "You notice that the rest of the class are still waiting to come in?"

**16) Burst into the classroom, thinking you're late, when the rest of the class haven't even come in yet.**

I couldn't help but blush.

"Right, sorry," I mumbled, and went outside to the laughing class, to wait in line.

***

By the end of the day, I had more to add to my list.

**17) Recite "The Walrus and the Carpenter" in the middle of the corridor**

**18) Say hello to random strangers**

**19) Smile at random strangers**

**20) Laugh at Professor Butterworth's jokes.**

Just one day of being good had exhausted me.

I would never manage a month.


	7. Not Hating It

**Not Hating It**

**Gaby Kirkwood**

On Monday morning, I wasn't feeling too good about it, and when I saw James come sheepishly out of the greenhouse, in front of a grim Professor Longbottom, I couldn't help but think I might soon get out of it.

But sadly, James winked at me.

I took that to mean that he had somehow escaped punishment.

Maybe Professor Longbottom had been endeared by his little air piano.

I sighed, and followed the rest of the class into Herbology.

As soon as the class began quiet work, I summoned up my courage and began to sing.

Opera.

Professor Longbottom threw down his pen, and automatically glared at James, but when he saw that it was me, he looked puzzled.

"Quiet, please, Gaby," he said firmly.

**7) Sing opera during class**

"Oh, sorry Professor," I said cheerfully. "Is it annoying?"

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Yes, Gaby, it's annoying."

The Ravenclaws were looking at me like I'd gone insane, but on the other side of the classroom, James was grinning.

"I really am sorry," I said remorsefully.

"Fine, Gaby," said Professor Longbottom, a little irritably.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, looking up at him with huge eyes. "Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you," he said patiently.

"PLEASE!" I half-screamed, falling off my chair and rocking backwards and forwards. "FORGIVE ME!"

"Gaby, shut up!" barked Professor Longbottom, giving the now-repressing-a-laugh James a small glare.

**8) Apologize too dramatically**

I immediately got up, beamed and sat back down.

A second later, my hand was in the air.

Professor Longbottom was ignoring me.

"Professor!" I whispered.

"What is it, Gaby?" he said, annoyed.

"What's your middle name?"

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Not appropriate, Gaby."

"Seriously, what is it?"

"Stop it, Gaby."

"Is it something stupid?"

"No."

"Is it Frank?"

"No."

"Is it John?"

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Gaby!"

I blinked, in pretend sorrow. "Sorry, Professor."

He sighed again, and began to work.

"Is it Mark?"

Professor Longbottom jumped up. "Gaby Kirkwood, if you don't stop it this minute, I swear to Merlin-"

He cut himself off, taking a deep breath.

"Please tell me, Professor," I said, pouting. "It's a legitimate question."

"Fine, it's William," he said, after a pause. "Stop it now, Gaby."

**9) Harass Professor Longbottom to find out his middle name.**

"Alright, Professor," I said cheerfully, going back to my work.

Professor Longbottom made a face, but returned to writing on the board.

The only problem was, he couldn't find his pen.

"Here's a pen, Professor!" I said brightly, and before he could do anything, I jumped up and threw a pen towards him, hitting him on the head.

Professor Longbottom pursed his lips, but picked up the pen and continued writing.

**10) Use a Summoning Charm to steal Professor Longbottom's board pen**

**11) Throw pens at Professor Longbottom's head.**

Before I had time to do anything else, Professor Longbottom clapped his hands, and announced that it was time to hand in our essays.

James, to my delight, immediately jumped up and ran to the front, presenting Professor Longbottom with his essay and a huge grin.

Professor Longbottom took it tentatively, but, giving it a quick glance over he nodded in approval, and waited for the next person.

I hung back to the end of the line, so when Ravenclaw after Ravenclaw had handed in perfect essays, and Gryffindor after Gryffindor handed in acceptable ones, Professor Longbottom was faced with me, beaming.

I handed over my essay, and waited for him to look over it, as he always did.

Within a second, his suspicious expression had turned to puzzlement.

"Edward hesitated to test himself, to see…" he said out loud, glancing up at me. "Gaby, what is this?"

I blinked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that my passage from Twilight? I thought it was my Herbology essay."

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Do you have your essay with you?"

I shook my head remorsefully, and he sighed again.

"Get it to me by tonight, please," he said wearily, "or it will be detention."

**12) Hand in passages from Twilight, instead of homework.**

I gave him big eyes, but he merely glanced up at me once more and sent me back to my seat.

I couldn't help but beam.

When I got back to my chair, a note landed on my desk. Automatically glancing up to the front to see that Professor Longbottom was deep in work, I opened it.

_Can't let your studies slide, that won't count! J x_

I looked up to where James was sitting, to see his expression.

It seemed he was deadly serious, and I sighed.

A moment later, to Professor Longbottom's dismay, my hand was waving in the air again.

"Yes, Gaby?" he said resignedly.

"What do you know about the miracle of birth?"

A few people in the class stifled a laugh, but Professor Longbottom glared at the table, and ignored me.

**13) Ask Professor Longbottom about the miracle of birth**

I sighed loudly, and seemed, to Professor Longbottom's relief, to be about to go back to my work.

Instead, however, my hand was in the air again.

Without waiting for him to call on me, I started talking.

"You have a baby, don't you?" I asked him brightly.

"Yes, Gaby, I have a baby."

"And how is that working out for you?"

There was a pause.

"Please stop, Gaby," he said seriously.

**14) Pretend to be Professor Longbottom's social worker.**

To my disappointment, at this point the bell rung.

Professor Longbottom looked relieved.

By the end of the day, I had more to add to my list.

**15) Make animal noises out of the window.**

**16) Ask people for directions to places you're right outside**

**17) Wear a bobble hat**

**18) Scream every time someone tells you to take the hat off**

**19) Accuse people of having freckles/spattergroit**

**20) Stare fixedly at the door for an entire Charms lesson.**

Maybe my anxieties were pointless after all.

I could easily be bad.


	8. Not Helping

**Not Helping**

**James Potter**

By the end of lessons, my plans weren't going exactly to plan.

And so, I decided to try a new tactic. Being helpful.

I was walking to the Common Room, when I saw Professor Longbottom struggling under several plant pots.

Time to put my plan into action.

"Never fear!" I cried, running over to him. "I shall help you!"

Professor Longbottom rolled his eyes. "I'm alright, James."

**21) Pretend to be a superhero.**

"No, really," I said, dropping the act. "I'll take some of it."

Professor Longbottom looked taken aback. "Alright, then."

He handed me a few of the plant pots, very, very cautiously.

I shifted them around to get comfortable, under Professor Longbottom's wary gaze, and then followed him down to the greenhouses.

It was only when I drifted off from reality and into a daydream that I missed a step, and, before I knew what was happening, broken shards of terracotta and plant were flying all over the place.

**22) Help Professor Longbottom carry stuff (and then drop it all)**

Professor Longbottom groaned. "James!"

"I'm sorry, Professor," I said desperately. "I was only trying to be helpful!"

He sighed, trying to repair the damage with his wand. "I know, James."

"Want some help?" I asked hopefully, but Professor Longbottom barely let me finish my sentence.

"No, thanks, James," he said brightly. "Go and help someone else."

Sighing, I did so.

***

An hour later, I found myself in the Common Room, surrounded by paper and card.

Fred approached me, grinning. "What's going on here, cousin dear? Is a trick on the rise?"

I shook my head, looking up at him brightly. "I'm making cards!"

Fred blinked at me. "Great."

There was a pause.

"Have you done your homework?" he asked. "The Transfiguration?"

I nodded cheerfully. "Yes, already handed it in!"

Fred looked appalled. "Are you kidding?"

"No," I told him.

Fred sat down next to me. "James, are you OK?"

He seemed deadly serious.

"Yeah," I said absently. "Why?"

"Why are you doing all of this?" asked Fred, unnerved. "I mean, apologizing to Longbottom for being late, handing in homework, making cards… what's that about, anyway?"

"The cards are for people in the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, whatever." Fred waved a wand. "Point is, what's this all about?"

I sighed, and laid down my glitter glue. "Gaby and I have a bet on."

"Ah, the girl," said Fred, nudging me. "And you have to be good in this bet?"

"Yep," I said tiredly. "For a month."

Once again, Fred looked appalled. "What!"

I nodded resignedly.

"And what are you getting out of this?"

"My girlfriend not dumping me," I pointed out. "Plus, she has to get 10 detentions in a month."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Saucy."

"Oh, shut up," I said wearily. "It's just 'cos she has this crazy fear of getting into trouble. We're helping each other. Now, if you excuse me, I have to make some cards."

"Right," said Fred. "Well, I'll leave you alone."

And with that, Fred stood up, and left me alone again.

***

Three hours later, I was standing outside the Hospital Wing for the fifth time, my arms once again filled with cards.

"No," said Madam Peters, seeing me with a face of thunder. "James, I told you to stop!"

"I'm just being helpful!" I said brightly.

"James, you are not being helpful, you are being creepy," said Madam Peters darkly. "Now, go!"

"These people need cheering up!" I protested.

"No," said Madam Peters, her voice rising. "These people need rest and treatment."

And with that, she slammed the door in my face.

**23) Comfort girls about their menstrual problems**

**24) Make personalised cards for people in the Hospital Wing.**

***

By the end of the day, I had only one more thing to add to my list.

**25) Throw birthday parties for house elves.**

I sighed.


	9. Not Letting Up On Professor Longbottom

**Not Letting Up On Professor Longbottom**

**Gaby Kirkwood  
**

The next day, Herbology was once again our first lesson, and I had an absolutely amazing plan.

The previous evening, I had spent most of my time making cookies.

But they weren't ordinary cookies. In no way were they ordinary cookies.

I came into Herbology a few minutes early, beaming apologetically.

"Gaby," said Professor Longbottom unenthusiastically.

"Hi, Professor," I said quietly. "Look, I just really wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was being really stupid, and I'm sorry."

Professor Longbottom smiled. "That's fine, Gaby."

"Oh," I added, glad that he had accepted my apology so readily, "I made some cookies. To say sorry."

Smiling, I held the box out to him, and he looked a little unnerved.

"Er… alright," said Professor Longbottom, taking one and biting into it.

I gave him another smile and went outside to stand with the others.

**21) Be suspicious/creepy**

Only a moment later, Professor Longbottom stuck his head out the door, and called us in.

I giggled to myself, but didn't let on to anyone.

A few minutes into the lesson, Professor Longbottom was explaining something to the class when an odd look came over his face.

He shook his head slightly, swallowed and carried on, his face pale.

I inwardly-giggled even harder.

"Professor, are you alright?" asked Jennifer, her face creased.

Professor Longbottom wiped a hand across his face and nodded.

He carried on explaining, and, somewhere out of the corner of my eye, I saw James give me a slightly suspicious glance.

I was about to send a giggling glance back at him, when Professor Longbottom suddenly convulsed and started throwing up in a plant pot.

The class groaned quietly.

"I'll go and get Madam Peters," said Jennifer, looking vaguely triumphant.

I watched in vague amusement.

"Maybe it's his time of month," I said brightly, and, even through his sick, Professor Longbottom scowled.

**22) Suggest that it's Professor Longbottom's time of the month**

The class rolled their eyes, and Rachel, the resident wannabe-healer approached him cautiously.

"You look like you've got food poisoning," she commented. "What was the last thing you ate?"

Realising that I'd soon be found out, I decided to speak up.

"Oops."

In unison, the class sighed, and turned to look at me.

"Gaby," said Rachel, turning to me, hands on hips. "What did you do?"

I pretended to take offence. "Nothing! It's just that the last thing he ate was my cookies…"

**23) "Accidently" give Professor Longbottom food poisoning.**

James was no longer the only one suppressing a smile when Madam Peters came in, and handed Professor Longbottom a basin, before hustling him out of the room, still throwing up.

"You're dismissed early," said Madam Peters grimly when she was at the door.

**24) Cause a class to be dismissed early.**

I think the class were all secretly happy, as well as nauseated.

James came up behind me and slipped an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey," he whispered. "We've got no homework."

I nodded, blushing slightly.

Grinning, James steered me over to a tree under the lake, where we lay down next to each other, hands entwined.

"What'd you use in the cookies?" he asked lazily.

"Delayed Puking Pastilles," I said proudly. "Got them in the post."

James laughed. "Right, course."

There was a pause, as we both looked up through the branches and into the cloudy sky.

"Can I borrow your cookies?" asked James suddenly.

I turned and grinned at him. "Not going to get up to mischief, are you?"

James looked offended. "Of course not! I just have an excellent being good idea."

"And this involves poisoned cookies how?"

"You'll see," said James cryptically. "You'll see."

"What on _earth _are you two doing?"

**25) Lie in the grass when you should be in a lesson, and get caught by Professor Finnigan.**


	10. Not Being Comforting

**Not Being Comforting**

**James Potter**

When lessons finished for the day, I went up to Professor Longbottom's office.

He opened the door, looking sleepy, and still grey-faced.

"Hello, James," he said tiredly.

"Hello, Professor!" I said brightly. "Can I come in?"

"OK," said Professor Longbottom unenergetically, and stepped aside to let me in.

"I just came to tell you to get well soon," I said happily. "And to tell you not to be embarrassed."

"Well, thank you, James," said Professor Longbottom, actually sounding pleased.

"And also," I continued, confident from my success, "I've been practising conjuring up basins since yesterday-"

Professor Longbottom sighed.

**26) Practise conjuring up basins in case Professor Longbottom gets food poisoning again.**

I blinked. "Is that not... OK?"

"It's a little insensitive," said Professor Longbottom, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh. Sorry."

Professor Longbottom smiled a little. "It's alright, James."

"Well," I said uncomfortably. "I'd better go."

Professor Longbottom nodded. "I'll see you."

I nodded brightly, and before Professor Longbottom could say anything else, I dashed over to him and hugged him hard.

Professor Longbottom gasped in pain. "What the... James!"

I let go of him, puzzled. "What's wrong, Professor?"

His eyes were still closed. "Sorry, James, it's not your fault, my stomach's just sore from throwing up all day..."

**27) Hug Professor Longbottom too hard when he's been throwing up all day**

I blinked again. "Oh. Sorry."

He opened his eyes and grinned weakly.

Embarrassed now, I tipped an imaginary cap to him, and left the office.

Behind me, I heard a feeble laugh, and released that maybe I'd done some good after all.

Now the plan, which I had been doubting, would definitely go ahead.

An hour later, I was sitting in the Hospital Wing, a basin in my lap.

**28) Give yourself food poisoning to make Professor Longbottom feel better and then throw up on his shoes.**

I had gone back to his office, one of Gaby's cookies mouldering in my oesophagus, and as soon as he had opened the door, their magic had worked.

This was not part of the plan.

I had planned to get ill, of course, but it was meant to be more subtle than that. Perhaps I hadn't thought my plan through quite enough.

**29) Don't think a plan through properly.**

Still, he seemed quite unconcerned about it. Disgusted, perhaps, but not angry.

"Are you alright, now, James?" he asked kindly, standing near me, but not too near.

I nodded woefully.

"Well, I suppose I won't see you in Herbology tomorrow," he smiled. "Shall I give the work to Gaby to give to you?"

"If she doesn't blow up the classroom before then," I pointed out, and Professor Longbottom sighed.

"Yes, that's a worry," he said wearily. "Well, James, hope you get better soon."

And, as I smiled weakly up at him, he turned and left.

I thought I was off the hook, but perhaps I didn't think that through either.

As Professor Longbottom passed my bag, I heard an angry noise.

I looked up, and saw him glaring at me.

"James," he said dangerously. "Why do you have Gaby's cookies in your bag?"

**30) Leave your school bag open in an attempt to look cool, and let Professor Longbottom see the cookies you ate to give yourself food poisoning.**

I blinked at him. "They're not Gaby's cookies, Professor."

Professor Longbottom raised an eyebrow. "Then why does it say "Property of Gaby Kirkwood" on it, then?"

I smiled weakly at him. "OK, so maybe they're Gaby's cookies," I admitted.  
"But-"

He interrupted me. "James, please tell me you didn't give yourself food poisoning on purpose."

"I was trying to unembarrass you!" I protested.

It was Professor Longbottom's turn to blink.

"What?" he spluttered. "How exactly does throwing up on my feet-"

"OK, so that part wasn't planned," I confessed. "But the idea was, everyone would go, "Wow, if that can happen to James Potter, it must be OK!" and then… you wouldn't be embarrassed!"

Professor Longbottom sighed. "What wonderful unlogic," he said, slightly sarcastically, but smiling.

"Sorry," I mumbled at last, suddenly feeling ashamed.

Professor Longbottom smiled at me. "S'alright, James."

And with that, he gave me a swift pat on the shoulder and went off on his merry way.

_What just happened?_ I wondered to myself, my brow creased.

Professor Longbottom had found out that I had thrown up on his feet indirectly on purpose, and, instead of yelling at me, he just patted me on the shoulder, and left.

Then something occurred to me.

Was I getting a reputation?

A _good_ reputation?

I shuddered.


	11. Not Doing Too Well

**Not Doing Too Well**

**Gaby Kirkwood  
**

**A/N - In answer to the puzzlement the "Mr McArthur" bit must cause - he's a teacher at our school who I refuse to call anything but Professor Finnigan. He gets mad at me.  
**

**26) Scream French at Professor Finnigan. **

**27) Have a loner's rave in Charms.**

**28) Chase First Years with large sticks**

"Hello, Mr McArthur!" I said brightly, passing Professor Finnigan once again. "Good morning!"

"You know," he said thoughtfully, grinning down at me. "I do like my new name. It makes me sound quite sexy."

If I'm honest, I was almost sick.

**29) Refuse to call Professor Finnigan anything but Mr McArthur**

Why wouldn't they just hate me?

A few days later, I was sitting in the library, grinning to myself about the latest mischief I had thought up that I wanted to try out, when James came bounding up to me.

"Guess what?" he cried-whispered. "I've got a good reputation!"

I blinked.

He nodded excitedly. "No, really, I went to Longbottom's office and I ate one of your cookies and I was kind of accidently sick on his feet-"

I found my voice. "_That_ got you a good reputation?"

"No," he laughed. "But, but, but, I said sorry, and he forgave me, even though he had to throw out his socks!"

"He had to throw out his socks?" I stifled a laugh. "Oh dear."

"Such sincere concern," he joked, sitting down next to me.

"Oh yes," I agreed evilly. "Oh yes."

James grinned. "Any chance you're getting a bad reputation?"

Sadly, I shook my head. "Nope. Only Longbottom is wary of me, and he refuses to give me detention. All the other teachers still don't quite get it. Finnigan thanked me the other day for livening up the class by screaming French at him! Then he said I had a good accent!"

"Ah, young grasshopper," replied James, when he'd finished silent laughing. "So much to learn!"

"Are you trying to do a Chinese accent?"

James paused. "No."

I couldn't help but laugh, and James smiled back, embarrassed.

"But I see your studies are still progressing... adequately," he said, slightly impressed.

"Don't go overboard with the compliments."

"OK, not adequately, er... goodly."

"It's no wonder you pass English so well."

James pouted, and he screwed his face up in apparent concentration.

"Wonderfully!" he exclaimed triumphantly, throwing his luminous hair back from his face. "Wonderfully!"

He had forgotten that we were in the library.

"What," said Madam Lanny dangerously, making us both jump out of our skins, "do you think you're doing?"

James beamed guilty. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

"Too right it won't," she agreed. "Get out."

"Oh, Madam Lanny-"I protested.

"You too!" said the librarian crossly. "Get out!"

We gave each other resigned looks, and packed up our stuff.

**30) Get chucked out of the library.**

Chucked out of the best place for working, and not even a detention under my belt.

Not doing too well, then.


	12. Not A Particularly Senisble Plan

**Not A Particularly Sensible Plan**

**James Potter**

"Good morning!" I said brightly to a passing First Year.

To my great surprise, she beamed back at me.

"Good morning," she replied, just as brightly.

Bizarre though that experience had been, it had given me a lot to think about.

It seemed that it was not only Professor Longbottom who know regarded me as a good person. It seemed that my reputation was schoolwide.

However, I could think of only one way to test it out.

***

Rose blinked at me. "James, I just don't get why you want my help with this."

"Because, Rose," I said, slightly exasperated. "You're way more trustworthy than me or Fred! Teachers believe you! Butterworth will _believe_ that you need his help!"

"And that'll get him out of the way," she said doubtfully. "I see."

I sighed. "Rose, it's bound to work. Please?"

***

Two hours later, I was standing, flattened against the wall, listening hard as Rose opened the door to the Potion master's room.

I heard a knock, and then the door swing open.

"Miss Weasley," said Butterworth indifferently. "What's the matter?"

"Professor, I was just a bit worried about the mark I got on my last essay," said Rose eagerly, perfectly in character.

I heard Butterworth sigh.

"Come in, Miss Weasley," he said, bored, and let her into his office.

I waited until I heard the door click shut, and then darted out from my hiding place and into the potions classroom.

Glancing quickly around to make sure I hadn't run into a room with Professor Longbottom in the corner, I pulled the empty bottle out of my cloak and quickly filled it from the jar behind Butterworth's desk.

Running out of the room, I giggled.

***

"No," said Rose firmly. "No way."

"Rose," I protested. "It's not that bad!"

"Yes it is!" said Rose, almost hysterically. "The stealing was bad enough, but there is no way I am going to help you tie Professor Longbottom up in a broom cupboard!"

"Just because you love him," I muttered. "Come on, Rose, he'll be fine. I'll leave water in there and everything."

Rose sighed. "Firstly, I do not _love_ him."

I snorted.

"I do not!" she said indignantly. "But, even if I was, I would not help with this."

And without another word, Rose turned around and left.

There was only one person to go to.

***

Fred beamed at me. "Of course I'll help!"

Relieved, I grinned back at him.

Solemnly, we shook hands. It was time to start preparing.

***

Fred took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I asked him, and, just as Professor Longbottom came around the corner, he nodded.

Fred let out a huge war cry and ran towards the teacher's back. Turning around, Professor Longbottom jumped back in alarm, but it was too late. Fred had pinned him to the ground.

Giggling, Fred pulled a few hairs from his head, and, jumping back up, ran off as fast as he could.

Professor Longbottom sat up, rubbing his head and looked bemused.

I shrugged at him.

***

Fred and I stood in a bathroom on the second floor, a bottle balanced on the sink, totally ready.

"You ready?" asked Fred bracingly.

I nodded, and, picking up the bottle, downed it in one go.

Turns out Professor Longbottom doesn't taste so good.

But, as me, he did look astonishingly handsome.


	13. Not Myself

**Not Myself**

**James Potter**

**The Next Morning**

**A/N – Happy birthday, Gaby! IOU one hug **

Impressed with my work, I slipped off my glasses and put them in the pocket of the bigger robes I had found.

**26) Steal teacher's clothes.**

One thing I had discovered from the episode was the abnormally small size of Professor Longbottom's feet.

Holding myself as I had practised, and ignoring the giggles from Fred, I held my head semi-high and left the bathroom.

(In retrospect, I probably should have gone into a boy's bathroom. I got some odd looks.)

**27) Go into girl's bathrooms.**

And, when two first year girls stared up at me in slight fear, I realized just how much fun I could have with this.

And no one would ever know it was me.

***

"Hello, Rose," I said brightly, smiling down at her.

I kept my face determinedly beaming, but not laughing, as I passed her.

Rose blushed extraordinarily brightly, and mumbled something at me in return.

**28) Taunt girls about their love for teachers.**

It was going to be a fun day.

***

It was only when I was in Professor Longbottom's office, searching for his diary and first bell rung that I realised I was meant to be teaching.

Quickly, I picked up the nearest plant pot, and shoved the nearest papers in it, straightening my robes and glancing around one more time for his diary.

Adopting my stance again, I pulled open my office door and strode to Herbology.

And, to my horror, it was my class standing outside the greenhouse, while Gaby lay on the floor, fiddling with some contraption.

I sighed. "Gaby, what are you doing?"

She beamed up at me, and I resisted the urge to kiss her. "Just making a trap for bears, Professor."

**29) Almost kiss my girlfriend while I'm pretending to be a teacher.**

"Really?" I said pleasantly. "I thought the bears were your friends."

She shook her head solemnly. "They didn't like my porridge."

I tried not to laugh.

***

"Now for the register," I said seriously when I got to the teacher's desk. "Kymberlie?"

"Yes."

**30) Take the register.**

I resisted the urge to punch the air. One down.

***

"James?" I said, halfway through the register.

Oddly enough, there was no answer.

"Anyone seen James?" I asked brightly.

They all shook their heads.

"Ah, well, he's probably off being awesome," I said wisely.

**31) Call myself awesome, while posing as a teacher.**

***

When the register was finished and I had subtly tormented all the girls in the class that were in love with Professor Longbottom, I swallowed.

"Now," I said again, panicking inwardly. "Plants and that."

**32) Call Herbology "plants and that."**

They all exchanged glances, but I tried not to notice.

"Yes," I continued. "Plants. They are excellent organisms, are plants."

I sounded like Hagrid. I don't even know where he's from.

**33) Talk like Hagrid.**

The class looked at each other again, and even Gaby blinked at her neighbour.

"Professor…" said Katie, eyeing me warily. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, beaming. "I'm great!"

Gaby snorted. "Someone got lucky last night."

I glared at her. "My wife and I have a very healthy sex life, thank you, Gaby."

**34) Talk about Professor Longbottom's sex life.**

"Professor, you stayed at school last night," pointed out Roxanne. "I talked to you in the Common Room."

"It's not against the rules to sneak your wife into your room and make love to her," I said, dignified. "Honest."

By this point, the class looked more than alarmed.

I grinned at them again, and, pulling a bottle out of my cloak, I took a gulp.

Their mouths were open in shock.

"Professor, are you _drunk_?" said Pete, staring at me.

**35) Act so happy that my "students" think I'm drunk.**

"No!" I cried, my eyes widening. "Of course not!"

They looked unconvinced.

"I'm not drunk," I assured them. "I'm just in a good mood today."

They looked sceptical.

"Really," I said, in my best Professor Longbottom tone. "Now, plants."

***

When I left the lesson, I got the sense that the rest of my class had really enjoyed the lesson, not least because of how little work they had had to do.

Beaming to myself, I set off to the staff room.

What I really wanted to see when I opened the door was:

Madam Peters making out with Professor Finnigan

Professor Jollam pretending to be a stripper

Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick snuggling, blind drunk

Teddy Lupin.

Sadly, they were mostly reading the paper, or, worse, marking student's essays.

They all looked up at me and nodded in greeting.

I flopped down onto a chair, and grunted.

"What's up?" asked Professor Jollam absently, not even looking up from her paper.

"James Potter," I said tiredly. "Need I go on?"

"Slipping back into his old ways again, then?" asked Professor Finnigan from the corner. "Shame, he's been so good recently."

"And he's really sweet to Gaby," added Professor Jollam brightly.

I nodded, as if admitting that maybe James Potter wasn't so bad after all.

But on the inside, I was celebrating madly.

I had a good reputation! I had an actual good reputation. Not only had I practically achieved my side of the bet, but I could accomplish a hell of a lot when the month was up.

I had an official fresh start.

***

At lunch, the novelty of waggling my eyebrows at teenage girls had worn off, and I decided it was time to go and release Professor Longbottom.

It hadn't been that hard to capture him.

Luckily for me, he had been kept up all night by some girl who had had nightmares (according to the Ravenclaws) and so was sleeping heavily. It wasn't hard to sneak into his room, steal his wand, clothes, and scout around for his diary, before locking the door.

I giggled at the thought of what he must have done when he woke up (late. I stole his alarm clock).

Holding my breath, I summoned up my courage, and pulled open the door.

"Hello, Professor!" I said brightly, feeling the potion start to wear off, as I slammed the door behind me.

Professor Longbottom jumped up and growled at me.

"James Potter," he hissed, glaring at me. "You have really crossed the line this time."

**36) Impersonate Professor Longbottom.**

**37) Keep Professor Longbottom in his room for half a day, having stolen his wand, alarm clock, clothes and locked the door.**

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Professor."

"What on earth were you thinking, James?" he said angrily, swiping his wand from my hand. "Of all the stupid things-"

"I had a motive!" I protested.

"I gathered that," he agreed. "And how many girls have you raped today?"

"None!" I said, shocked. "Just because you're a very attractive man-"

Professor Longbottom made a noise like a wounded animal.

"Now," I said calmly, sitting down in his chair, my hands clasped calmly in my lap. "I know you're upset about this."

Professor Longbottom growled, but sat down on his bed, waiting.

"But I have a proposition for you," I continued. "If you do not tell anyone about this, I will not put a sign on the notice board about your Spiderman underwear."

His face turned red. "James-"

"And," I said, as if he hadn't spoken. "I will not tell the school that you used to have a crush on Professor Sprout, after she was so kind to you about a night-time incident when you were fourteen."

"James!" spluttered Professor Longbottom. "How on earth-"

"I found your diary," I explained steadily.

**38) Read Professor Longbottom's diary.**

"And there are many secrets that I could share with the school. But I won't."

"If I don't tell them that you transfigured yourself to look like me," said Professor Longbottom furiously. "Are you trying to blackmail me, James?"

**39) Blackmail Professor Longbottom.**

"I took Polyjuice Potion," I corrected him. "Transfiguration is not my strong point."

Professor Longbottom sighed. "No way, James. You are not getting away with this."

"Fine," I said smoothly. "I didn't want to do this, but I suppose I have to."

I took a deep breath, and surveyed Professor Longbottom seriously.

"I will tell the school that you write poetry," I said quietly.

Professor Longbottom blinked.

"Oh, I will," I told him, taking his silence for shock. "I really will."

"And why would it bother me if you told them, James?" he asked, more calmly now. "I'm not ashamed of it."

"It may not seem like a great threat," I said mystically. "But I don't think you realise just how attractive you would make yourself to the girls of Hogwarts."

Professor Longbottom shook his head slightly. "And why does _that_ matter?"

"Half the school is already in love with you," I told him. "Do you really need the rest to follow?"

"I hardly think Alice Madley is half the school," he said dryly.

"It's not just Alice," I insisted. "Rose, Hannah, Louise, Marcia… then list goes on. Even Gaby loves you a little bit when you play your guitar."

"James-"

"It's true," I interrupted him. "It would be every single straight girl. And some of the boys. I promise you. And not a single girl will be able to concentrate in your lessons. You notice how Rose always copies Albus' notes _after _the lesson?"

He blinked again, considering.

I waited on tenterhooks.

"Alright, James," he said in a low voice at last. "Deal."

I nodded seriously. "Pleasure doing business with you."

And with that, I stood up, dignified, and left the room.

***

The next day was Gaby's birthday, and astonishingly, I had remembered.

And, so, when I woke up, I only paused to get washed and dressed before grabbing my accordion and her birthday present, and sprinting down to Ravenclaw tower. Thanks to my escapade the previous day, I knew what the entry question would be. And I knew the answer.

I only swaggered half-way up to Ravenclaw tower, because, as I was ascending one of the staircases, I tripped over something small and warm.

"Ow."

I twisted around on the floor to see who it was, and, when Gaby was sitting there, looking dully down at my feet, something seemed more than a little odd.

"Are you OK?" I asked uncertainly, and, without meeting my eyes, Gaby nodded.

I stood up, and slung my accordion over my back, beaming down at her.

"Happy birthday!" I cried, playing the only chord I had learnt.

Gaby smiled vaguely. "Thank you, James."

There was a pause.

"Gaby, what's happened?" I said at last, sitting down next to her. "You can tell me, you know that."

She shook her head absently. "Nothing's wrong James. I'll see you later."

And, with that, she stood up, tucked her hair behind her ear, and left me sitting with an accordion, a birthday present, and a deep sense that something was wrong.

**40) Throw my accordion at the wall, and then not even care that I hit Professor Flitwick.**

**A/N –Gaby, I am so sorry! But you and James will be made up by the end of your birthday, I reckon **


	14. Not Happy

**Not Happy**

**James Potter**

Professor Flitwick finally finished lecturing me about the dangers of throwing accordions ten minutes later, and, though he said several things that in normal situations I could have converted into sex jokes, I just didn't have the heart.

I couldn't stop thinking about what I must have done to Gaby.

I had to have done something. It couldn't be just that she didn't like the accordion, she hadn't looked happy before. And she couldn't just be hormonal, because all the girls are synced together, and I know for a fact that Roxanne was last week.

It happened during my helpful phase (though I don't think she appreciated my help).

Flitwick frowned at me. "Are you alright, James?"

I nodded listlessly.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to keel over," he said worriedly.

I resisted the urge to fall on him. I nodded again.

"Alright," said Flitwick. "Well, just be more careful, James."

I nodded for the third time.

I missed Gaby, and I wanted to make it right, but how could I do that if I didn't know what I'd done?

***

"Roxanne!"

Roxanne turned around, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "What, James?"

"Can I ask you a favour?" I said winningly, using up practically all my energy. "Please?"

She sighed. "What is it?"

It's a shame she's not a morning person, but I hadn't been able to find her the previous night.

"Can you talk to Gaby for me?" I asked brightly. "'Cos she's annoyed at me, but I don't know why, and-"

"James," Roxanne held up her hand for silence. "There's no point asking, I won't be able to get anything out of Gaby."

I blinked. "Why not? You two are best friends!"

"We were," corrected Roxanne. "Most of us have barely even spoken to her since she started getting all... Gryffindory."

And, leaving me no chance to respond, Roxanne smiled sarcastically at me and left.

And, just as suddenly, I knew what was wrong with Gaby.

***

"Hey," I said gently, looking down at the very same lump on the very same staircase.

Gaby didn't even look up at me, but just wiped her eyes and looked down at her knees.

I refused to take offence at this, and sat down beside her, resisting the urge to pull her into a hug.

"Gaby, what's wrong?" I asked quietly again, giving her one more chance to show that she trusted me. "Please."

"I'm fine, James," she mumbled, still not looking at me.

There was a short pause, while I tried to think how to put this.

"I talked to Roxanne," I said at last. "I know they've dropped you, but Gaby, you don't need them! If they can't see how-"

"James, stop," she said in a low voice. "You just don't get it, James, so just... don't bother, alright?"

"OK, so I don't really get it," I admitted. "But it can't be that bad."

Gaby took a deep breath, and then lifted her head to look out of the window. She still wouldn't look at me.

"James, when you were away yesterday," she began, sounding like she was about to burst out sobbing again. "And it was my birthday, not a single person said a word to me. Not even "Hey," or "Have you done the Transfiguration homework?" Because, now that we started this _stupid_ bet, they all hate me, and all the teachers hate me, and you just don't _get it_!"

And, as I thought she would, Gaby put her face into her hands and started to gently cry.

I took a deep breath, and tried to put my arms around her, like I'd wanted to every since we'd been sitting here, but she wouldn't let me. Gaby stood up, and moved down a few steps.

"Gaby, I'm so sorry," I said, looking down at the top of her fair head. "I never thought this would happen... I mean, you were all such good friends... And I know you're upset, but, please, don't take it out on me. I really like you."

Gaby took a few deep breaths and managed to stop crying, but still she didn't come and sit beside me.

"They've made it very clear," she said, after a moment, her voice still muffled from her robes, "that it's you or them."

There was a pause, while I tried not to imagine what was coming.

"I really like you too, James," she said quietly. "But I don't want to be alone, every time you're ill, or in a different class."

"What are you saying?" I asked bluntly. "Are we breaking up?"

And still not looking up at me, Gaby nodded.

I took a deep breath, and stood up. "I wasn't ill, yesterday," I told her, deciding to be open. "I took Polyjuice Potion so I could turn into Longbottom for a day, to see what the teachers thought of me. And you know, the first thing they said was – "He's so sweet to Gaby." But yet, you're still picking the girls who haven't spoken to you in months, just because – in Roxanne's own words – you've gotten Gryffindory."

Gaby still didn't look at me. "I'm sorry, James," she mumbled. "I think it'd be best if you just left."

I shrugged. "Yeah, perhaps it would. But, before I go, do you want to know the worst thing about this? You didn't even trust me enough to tell me yourself."

Gaby didn't respond, but, to my almost satisfaction, I heard her start to stifle tears again.

And, without another word, I turned around and walked away.


	15. Not a Clever Move

**Not a Clever Move**

**Gaby Kirkwood**

Behind me, I could hear James walk away.

And, oddly enough, I just couldn't muster the energy to care.

Standing up, I wiped my eyes, dazed, and, purposely not looking around, I walked down the stairs in the opposite direction.

I knew I had made the right decision. I had to have made to right decision.

Even though I'd lost James, it had to be right.

When I walked into my dorm, Roxanne, Katie, Phoebe and Martha were sitting on Roxanne's bed, playing cards.

They didn't even look up at me.

"Hey," I said, as loudly as I could bear to. "What're you doing?"

"Playing cards," mumbled Katie, still not looking at me. And, even though there was a slight smile on her face, I knew that the only reason she had even answered was because they wouldn't be so open as to ignore a direct question.

Still, as I went down the stairs to sit in the Common Room, where I thought I might be more wanted, I still thought I had made the right choice.

As I walked into the Common Room, everyone under the age of 14 immediately feel quiet, and stared at me.

Not even in awe, or in fear, like they did in James.

What they looked at me with was bordering on disgust.

Bowing my head, I went over to my locker, picked a random book, and quickly left.

How could it be only now that I was trying to become more of a Ravenclaw that I noticed how disdainful they were of me?

I really hoped I had made the right choice, as I left the Common Room, and made my way outside to walk around aimlessly.

I was sitting on a bench, reading, when I heard a sharp voice above me.

"Gaby?"

I looked up, and saw Professor Longbottom glaring down at me, his face hard.

"Yes, Professor?" I said wearily.

"Why are you out here on your own?" he asked brusquely. "It's cold. Go inside, please."

Perhaps it was his tone, or perhaps it was the look he gave me, when he had always been my favourite teacher (especially when he played his guitar).

I had made the complete and utter wrong choice.


	16. Not Good

**Not Good**

**James Potter**

When I told Fred what happened, he didn't seem particularly concerned.

"Ah, well, mate," he said, apparently meaning to be sympathetic. "There'll be other girls."

I sighed, and then stood up. "Thanks," I said sarcastically, at which Fred seemed surprised. Mischievous I was, over excitable I was, but never sarcastic, never meaning to hurt anyone's feelings.

"Don't take it out on me, mate," he said, eyebrows raised. "Only trying to help."

"Sorry," I muttered, running my hands through my hair. "You're right, sorry."

Fred nodded curtly. "You want me to go?"

I nodded back at him.

Fred clapped me on the shoulder and left.

I sat back in my chair, and tried to think positively.

The only good thing I could think of, however, was that now that Gaby and I had broken up, I no longer had to be good. And, small as this silver lining was, I was definitely going to make the most of it.

***

I had done my Herbology homework. However, I wasn't planning to hand it in.

All through the lesson, I had done nothing. I had sat reasonably still, I had talked a reasonable amount, but I had done absolutely no work.

There was no point, I reasoned. I wasn't planning on handing that in either.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Longbottom clapped his hands for quiet and then announced that he'd like to take our books and essays in.

I noticed him giving me a slightly cold glance right after he said that. He obviously still hadn't forgiven me for the incident on Gaby's birthday, but perhaps he saw something in my face, or saw that Gaby and I were no longer sitting together and sensed that today wasn't a good day to try and discipline me too harshly.

When the rest of the class got up to put their books on his desk, I stayed sitting down, leaning back casually.

"Come on, James," he said briskly, when he saw that I was still sitting. "Get a move on."

I ignored him, and leaned back a little further.

Professor Longbottom sighed, but ignored me back.

The rest of the class did me no such courtesy.

I tried very hard not to snap as they all stared at me, vaguely puzzled. The only one of my classmates leaving me alone was Gaby, the only person who I actually wanted to have anything to do with.

I hate irony.

As Longbottom dismissed the rest of the class I stood up to go with them.

"Wait, James," he called after me, and the last shred of goodness inside me made me stay.

I sighed, and turned around to face him.

Professor Longbottom waited until the class had filed out and then beckoned me closer.

"Do you have your homework with you?" he asked bluntly, but a lot gentler than I had expected.

I think that, though he was still angry at me, he was just concentrating on being a good teacher.

I felt kind of guilty as I shook my head.

"Have you even done it?" he asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Right, then, I want it on my desk by tomorrow morning," he said directly. "If you don't hand it in, James, then I'm putting you in detention, is that clear?"

I nodded dully.

"And I expect you to catch up with all the work you should have done this lesson," he continued. "That has to be in by tomorrow too."

I didn't even bother to nod, and there was a pause.

"Is that all, Professor?" I said at last.

Professor Longbottom sighed. "Alright, James, I can tell that something's happened between you and Gaby. Am I right?"

I nodded ever so slightly.

"And I know that that must be very upsetting for you," he persisted, but kindly so. "But, James, neither I nor any of the other teachers are going to tolerate insolence and not handing in work from you, OK?"

I sighed, but nodded.

"Alright," he said, and, clapping me on the shoulder, indicated that I should leave.

I knew he was right, I did. But I couldn't quite bring myself to do what Professor Longbottom said.


	17. Not Right

**Not Right**

**Gaby Kirkwood  
**

I knew that James used to be bad, and I knew that once I'd dumped him, he'd be back in his old ways within a week.

But I also knew that what he was doing in Herbology was not his old ways.

All I wanted to do, all through the class, was stand up, stride over to him and hug him. I wanted to tell him that I'd made the wrong choice, and more than anything I wanted to kiss him, feel his arms around me and know that we'd both be alright.

It's a shame I was born with so much pride.

I stopped staring at him, dropped my head back down to the table and tried to work.

I had nowhere to work.

Whenever I went into the library, Madam Lanny would give me evils and chuck me out as soon as I made a sound, even if it was just dropping a book.

Whenever I tried to work in the dorm, the tension would be so thick in there that it could be cut with a knife, and it was impossible to concentrate.

Whenever I tried to use one of classrooms with some of the Hufflepuffs, Finnigan or one of the other teacher would come in and chuck us out – even though they never had before.

And whenever I tried to work in the Common Room, every single person in Ravenclaw would glare at me.

I had no option but to sit outside, alone, my work resting on my lap.

The only problem was that Professor Longbottom didn't seem to happy about this.

"Gaby?"

I looked dully from my Transfiguration homework and saw him frowning slightly.

"You shouldn't really be out here," he told me sternly, though much less coldly.

I stood up, gathering my books. "Sorry, Professor," I mumbled listlessly. "But I wasn't really cold."

He blinked at me. "Well, it'll be getting chilly soon. And anyway, the reason that there are places like the library are so that we can keep track of you all. In case you start blowing each other up."

I nodded limply, but didn't move. I stood looking at the floor until Professor Longbottom mumbled something exasperated and left.

I sighed, slung my schoolbag over my shoulder and followed him into the castle.

Suddenly, I could see how hard it had been for James to try and get the teachers to like him.

Every time something went wrong, they would blame me. Every time something went missing, or someone got hurt, or someone played a joke on someone else, I'd be the one getting blamed.

_It must be so much easier for James,_ I thought. _He can just go back to being bad._


	18. Not the Perfect Partner

**Not the Perfect Partner**

**James Potter**

**Two Months Later**

**A/N – I know James sounds a bit cowboyish in the middle. He likes changing his accent sometimes, just to be cool :P**

Pretty much all the teachers were pissed off at me, and in the two months since Gaby and I had broken up, my good reputation had very nearly fallen to pieces.

The only reason it hadn't completely was that I seemed to have got into to some bad (good) habits.

Just a few days after Gaby and I had broken up, I had seen a First Year trip and drop all their books. Normally I would have laughed, but before I knew what was going on I was beside him helping him pick them all up! It was quite honestly the oddest sensation I had encountered in a very long time.

But the oddest thing was that it wasn't just that time. I seemed to have picked up some kind of radar for helping people!

At least I had resisted the urge to hand my work in on time. That had earned me many detentions.

I had also managed to avoid doing any of the duties I was meant to be doing as Gryffindor Head of Junior House. No one had even noticed, as far as I could tell. Just goes to show how important a job it is, doesn't it?

It wasn't until almost exactly two months later that I came across something that I apparently really had to do.

Stupid inter-house bonding rituals.

When I walked into the rehearsal room, I was pleased to see Sam Horsley, Izzy Philips, Eric Wilson and Peter Davis from my year, and, when I saw that Sam, Peter and Eric were hanging upside down from a table, I had no choice but to run over and take my place beside them in what was evidently a fight to the death.

The girls (apart from Izzy) looked rather puzzled.

If I'd been sensible, I would have counted the girls at this point, realised there were only three – one from Gryffindor, one from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw – and seen what was coming.

But when I looked up from the floor as the door opened, what I saw made my head promptly make acquaintance with the carpet.

Of course, Gaby Kirkwood had just come walking in, uncomfortable as the day is long.

Well, if that don't beat all.

I barely had time to gather myself and try to act like I'd done that on purpose when Professor Longbottom came marching in, beaming. I couldn't help but feel a bit bad when he Gaby's stiff, closed-up face and my own scarlet, would-be-casual one, because his own face very quickly became resigned.

He sighed, trying to beam again. "Right," he said. "So, you lot are the lower house leaders that were elected at the beginning of the year, am I right?"

We all nodded.

"Well, I play the guitar," he blurted our uncomfortably (I couldn't help but notice the way all the girls immediately blushed a little), "so I'm accompanying you.

"Dance music," he added, when we all looked blank.

As none of had been told what we were going to be doing, our mental facepalms were united and exactly in time.

Professor Longbottom looked rather amused.

"Oh, and Sam, Peter?" he added, turning around and looking at the two boys who were still hanging upside down like very solemn bats. "You might want to stop doing that, it'll throw your balance."

In spite of ourselves, we all grinned along with him, and Sam and Peter slowly got down (much more gracefully than I had).

It was only then that I noticed Gaby was the only one not smiling. She was just standing at the edge of the room, noticeably away from the others. I couldn't help but feel bad, but at the same time I was pretty sure there was nothing I could do about it.

I sighed, and looked back to where Professor Longbottom was standing with his guitar.

"Right, partner up," said Professor Longbottom brightly. "No one from your own house."

Before I had time to move, Peter partnered up with Izzy, Sam with Ellie and Eric with Julie – leaving me staring at Gaby, once again internally facepalming.

Gritting my teeth, I walked stiffly over to Gaby and stood beside her, nodding slightly in way of greeting.

She didn't even do that, but just looked down at her feet.

When Professor Longbottom looked up from testing his guitar and saw how the pairings had turned out, he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, looked once again resigned.

"Alright," he said at last. "Let's begin."


	19. Not Exactly a Brilliant Dancer

**Not Exactly a Brilliant Dancer**

**Gaby Kirkwood**

**A/N – I assure you, I'm pissed at James too.**

Of all the people to be partnered with, it had to be James. It had to be James.

Professor Longbottom sighed and began to explain what we had to do. Frankly, it was enough to make me wish that my class had never liked me in the first place.

I sighed again, quickly losing patience – partly because of the way Peter kept looking at me, but mostly because of the uncoordinated idiot that was James Potter, and that for some reason I was attempting to dance with.

"James bloody Potter," I hissed, so quiet that only he could hear me. "For the love of Merlin, can you please _stop standing on my feet_?"

He scowled, and stamped down especially hard, too close to my feet to be an accident.

"Stop it," I told him, irritated.

He smiled evilly, but not in the cute way he used to do before he got into mischief.

Thinking of that, I suddenly remembered the first time James had ever held my hand.

_I'm shivering._

_I can barely look at Alice when she's all broken like that, and I don't see how I'll ever see her the same way again, however much I want to._

_And it's even worse somehow to see how Eric and Jack are more broken still, and I don't know if they'll see her the same either. She's their sister._

_But what if she doesn't wake up?_

_As soon as I think it, I start shaking even harder, because I know that if she did this, if she actually tried to kill herself, that she might not wake up. Especially as there's that much blood._

_I'm refraining from crying now, just about, because I know it won't help, and I don't want to heighten the atmosphere even more. It's only when a hand slips into mine, and I lean into his shoulder, that I feel a tiny, miniscule fraction better._

When we got to the part of the dance, however, when James had to lean in, he whispered – "You think I'm a bad dancer?"

I sighed, but didn't say anything.

"So... does that mean you think I'm bad at everything?"

I wasn't planning on responding, but before I could even give him a contemptuous look, he subtly moved his hand down slightly from my shoulder in a way that I knew was no accident.

Crying out slightly, I jumped back and stared at James with disgusted eyes. Once again, I was shaking. But this time, I knew James holding my hand wouldn't make it better.

"Gaby?" said Professor Longbottom, stopping playing. "Is everything alright?

"Yeah, Gaby," added James, his eyes glittering. "Everything OK?"

I wanted to tell Professor Longbottom what James had just done. I wanted to make him pay.

But somehow, with everyone staring at me, I couldn't quite bear to say anything.

I shook my head.

_It's been a year since James held my hand on the edges of the forest, the hand that helped so much._

_It's also been a year since James has even acknowledged me. Mainly, I'm guessing, because I'm in Ravenclaw._

_So, when I look at the list of names going on the Second Year boating trip, I grimace – because there are only four of us staying behind, and, of course, one of them is James._

_I know that this week will be the perfect time to be with James, because there are only three people that will even know, and Alice and Ross won't even care. But really, this time, I don't want to just be James' girlfriend until someone walks around the corner._

_That is, until, he says my name._

Everyone staring at me, I hesitantly went a little closer to James and got back into the dancing position, touching James as little as possible.

Professor Longbottom blinked. "Alright, then, from the top."

But, thanks to my quick and barely noticeable wandwork, it wasn't long before he broke a string.

He sighed again. "Er, I'd better go and fix this. I'll be back in a minute."

That was fine. A minute was plenty long enough for me to do what I had been planning to do to James.

As soon as Professor Longbottom had left the room, I jumped back from James, glaring at him.

"You sick perv," I said bluntly, before raising my wand and giving him something to think about.

_Sure enough, when the rest of the year came back from the trip, James dropped me as quickly as a hot potato, something I told myself I should have been expecting._

_However, the next time he would take notice of me, it would be behind the greenhouses and little bit different._

I suppose it's wrong that, when I run out of the room, just after hexing James, and see that there's a tiny heart shaped piece of paper stuck to my shoulder blade (not my breast), that I'm happy. However many times James has let me down and ignored me, there's definitely a bit of him that still cares._  
_


	20. Definitely An Awesome Performance

**Definitely An Awesome Performance**

**James Potter**

**A/N - Last ever chapter! :'(**

We're all understandably nervous, despite how rubbish all the other performances are (apart from the Gryffindor ones, of course).

I really don't think that there's any point in inter-house bonding, especially when you're trying to make some kind of competition. Even one with dancing and singing. It just doesn't make sense, really.

I sighed, and straightened the incredibly uncomfortable tie I had to wear just to show that the houses still made up one school.

Lame.

Everyone else seemed similarly unenthused. Gaby was reading quietly in the corner, carefully avoiding my eye; Peter and Sam were once again trying to see who could last the longest upside down; Ellie and Julie seemed to be trading swear words from each other's language; and Eric and Izzy were doing air guitar, which I was meant to be joining in with, for some reason.

Izzy threw a small piece of plastic at my head. "James, pay attention!"

I blinked at her. "OK," I said vaguely, trying not to look at Gaby.

Izzy was about to reply when Professor Longbottom came wandering into the room, apparently forgetting that just a few minutes ago, girls had been getting changed in there.

"Has anyone seen the pick for my guitar?" he mumbled vaguely.

Izzy immediately looked guilty, thinking of the piece of plastic that had just been thrown at my head and had now gone goodness-knows—where, so I decided to distract Professor Longbottom.

"Professor, are you a rapist?" I asked politely.

He turned slowly around to face me, blushing bright red. "What?!" he managed to choke out, ignoring the stifled giggles from everyone in the room.

"You just kind of wandered into a room where everyone was getting changed," I pointed out. "You and Izzy, eh?" I added after a minute, waggling my eyebrows.

Both Izzy and Professor Longbottom turned even redder.

"Sorry," mumbled Professor Longbottom, ignoring my comment about him and Izzy. "I… er… didn't realise."

"Course you didn't," said Peter, winking at him, then mouthing "we all dig naked girls."

Professor Longbottom rolled his eyes, still blushing. "I know you're all nervous," he said wisely. "Let's just stay clam, alright?"

Not a single one of us could think of a response to that, mainly because of how just plain stupid it was.

Honestly.

Before any of us knew what was happening, we were on stage, pretending to know how the dance started, as Professor Longbottom played the instrumental introduction.

Panicking, I quickly turned to face Gaby, and then instantly regretted it.

Perhaps I was just being immature and wanting what I couldn't have, but, quite honestly, she had never looked so beautiful.

Because of the way the light was falling on her, all the strands of hair that had come loose from her bun were glittering in the sunlight, and her face was illuminated, smiling nervously.

All I wanted to do was grab her and stick my tongue down her throat.

Because of all the watching First Years, however, I just about restrained myself.

By now, the choir had started singing, just as they had been doing for every other song. And, somehow, the only move I could remember was the one that I had to do right at the end.

Adding a very distracting Gaby to the mix didn't help either.

Before I knew what was happening, Everyone else was waltzing around each other, and, nothing else to do, I panicked.

And started rocking out on my air guitar.

Professor Longbottom looked puzzled, amused and exasperated at the same time; the others were just carrying on, but Gaby stopped, biting her lip to keep from giggling.

I tried very hard not to look at her.

Until she joined me in my madness, and started rocking out on the air drums.

Starting to smile, I turned my head slightly and watched Gaby perform, so intent, even while almost hysterical with laughter. And, as I watched her a little more closely, I realised that the only song she could possibly be playing was Joshua's Radin's acoustic version of "Sesame Street".

If it had been anyone else, I would have been annoyed that they weren't playing the same song I was, as I had started it, especially as it was in honour of Gaby that I was playing it.

"She's Got a Way" by Billy Joel.

And, somehow, as I was rocking out with my soon-to-be-girlfriend in front of the entire school, all I could think of was that Gaby really did have a way.

But, if she wanted, I would certainly help her to get to where the air is sweet.

**41) Grab a girl in front of the entire school and snog her so furiously that even Professor Longbottom is saying "Steady on!"**


End file.
